


Pay Up

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Romance, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not again! Just when you thought you could beat the game without any help, you get stuck. It's up to Matt to save the day and to keep you from breaking his game system. </p><p>A sort of sequel to "Prove Me Wrong".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Up

"Mattttt!" an wail echoed in the dark and quite room. 

The lumped on the bed continue to laid, undisturbed. The dark figure notice and creep closer to the unsuspecting form, hovering above it and staring intensely. The lump in the bed moved, as though sensing something was there but not quite aware of what it was for sure.

"Matt!" you whispered loudly, trying to not wake up the other people sleeping in the building. "Are you awake? Matt!"

The lump groaned, whatever it was saying was muffled from the blankets.

"Matt?"

You leaned closer, reaching your leg out to shake and prod it. You quickly pulled your leg back once you heard it hiss.

"Matt?"

"Damn it! What?" the lumped exclaimed, the blankets jerked up to reveal the red-headed gamer who certainly looked annoyed and unhappy.

"Matt?"

"What?!"

"Just making sure you're wake," you said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I need your help."

He stared, waiting for an explanation.

"I said I need your help."

"I heard. But can't you wake up a person like a normal one?" he sighed.

"I tried that the first time and I ended up with a gun in my face. You should have warned me on how your job or whatever it is you're doing requires you to keep a gun under your pillow. From that I learned to not sneak up on you or touch you without a warning first, at least when you're sleeping. Anyway, I need your help. It's important to-."

"Did you snort sugar again?" he interrupted, and ignoring what you just said. He sighed again, rubbing his head to hopefully prevent an on coming headache.

"What! No!" you screeched, feeling insulted. "I've never done that. And stop coming to that conclusion. It was frosting from a donut that got on my nose. That is all."

"Look. It's four in the morning and I'm tired. Whatever it is, it's not an emergency so it can wait," he said, laying back on the bed and patting the spot next to him. "Get in bed. I don't even want to know why you're still up."

"Matt!" you whined, crawling to his form. "Come on, it's not a big thing. I just need you to do something for me real quick and than we can go to sleep."

"I doubt it'll be quick."

"Oh, come on!" you pouted, tugging the blanket off him, "You know I won't stop bugging you until you help me."

His eye twitched, ripping the blanket from your hands.

"No."

"Help me!" you demanded, pulling at the blanket. "If you don't you'll regret it. I was trying to be nice and let you help me on your own free will but now don't make me force you."

"Why can't it wait?"

"Matt!" you hissed, getting angry. "Remember last tim-"

"Fine," he frowned, sitting up and getting out of bed. "What is it?"

"Okay. Well, I got carried away with a video game which would explain why I'm still up, but now I'm stuck again. So, like I was saying before I got rudely interrupted. Last time when I was stuck you never saved my game and I was so thoughtful, that I didn't break your game system in return. Instead, you own me and this is the moment you can pay up," you said, getting up from the bed.

"I see. And if I was to refuse?"

"...do you really want to know?" you asked, pausing to think of the answer. 

"Not really. I think I know the answer but if you said it, than it's a confirmation on how well I know you."

"To put it simply, the games and anything related to them would be the first to go," you stated, dragging him into the living room and pushing in onto the couch.

He grimace at the respond but wasn't surprise at hearing that.

"Okay. What do I have to do?"

"Make sure you save it this time," you warned, before explaining to him the part you were stuck in.

He nodded and unpaused the game and tested the buttons to see what actions they cause the character to perform. Once he made sure he had a good grasp of the character and their abilities he headed to a cave that was in front of him.

"Remember, as soon as you pull that lever on the wall the timer starts," you said, sitting next to him and staring at the screen intensely. "Try to get pass it the first time. I am getting pretty tired now."

He turned to glared at you and than turned back, giving the screen his undivided attention.

"Just be quite and look pretty."

"Fine, fine."

The character in the game enter the cave, pausing for a second to take in the holes in the floor before walking all the way to a wall. On the left side corner of the cave there seem to be a lever besides a small and dark gate. Calmly Matt, moved the character towards the lever and as soon as they pull it, the opening of the gate becomes sealed in, a gate falling close and the small gate beside the level opened. The timer started and the sound of ticking could be heard over the Greek music in the background. Matt spotted the block in the small gate and he had the character pulled the block out from it. Quickly, he made the character go around it and started powering kicking it to the other side of the cave. Doing so started eating up the time and it was dangerously getting close to ending.

Just before the minute ran out he manage to get the block into position and use it to reach a ledge before getting speared. Safe from being impaled, Matt relaxed and moved the character to a chest, opening it. A Phoenix Feather was in it and than the character jumped across to the vines on the wall. He grabbed the necklace and left.

The character return to the door with the two emblems and Matt made sure that both necklaces are in place. The door accepted them and as soon as it did, the ledges started moving back and forth. The character waited until they extend all the way and they jump across to gab hold. Than they jump back and open the chests for some blue and red orbs. Once done they jumped across to the right and headed around to the right.

That is when a cutscene triggered. When it was done, the character followed the path to the end and swing across the ropes to reach the other side. In the area, there is an elevator, and the character pulled the lever to activate it. They than followed the path at the top and enter The Architect's Tomb.

And this time Matt made sure to save the game.

"There you go. I got pass the part you were stuck at and I also made the effort to reach the next save point. Are you happy now?" he grumbled, slouching into the couch. 

"Yup! Your debt has been paid," you said, trying to keep a yawn down, "We can head to bed now."

"Finally!" he cheered, getting up from the couch and shuffling his way to bed.

You grabbed the controller on the couch and placed it on top of the game system. You turn the game and the television off before heading to the room too.

Quickly you changed into your pajamas and snuggle under the bed covers. 

"Matt?" you whispered, turning to look at him.

"...What?" he responded, his eyes closed.

"Do you think I can get my 10 percent interest now?"

He opened one eye, giving you a death glare or as best a person can give with a one eye death glare before closing his eye.

"...What the hell are you talking about?" he finally answered.

"My 10 percent interest. Sure you paid up but that doesn't include the interest that has been building up since than," you said, moving closer to him and running your hands threw his messy hair. "Would you be willing to paid that up now?"

"..."

"Matt?"

"..."

"I know you didn't fall asleep. You're breathing like someone who's still awake, so stop pretending," you said, gently tugging his hair.

You heard him sigh in response. 

"As much as I like to accept that offer," Matt began, trying stay calm and resist the urge to pick up his pillow and smother himself to death with it. "You pick the oddest and I mean the oddest moments to be horny."

"I'll take that as a no than." 

"Please. Just shut up and go to sleep before I'll kill you."

"Fine. You're just cranky cuz you haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Geez, I wonder why," came his sarcastic retort. 

"You know you love meee."

"That's the only thing that's keeping me from strangling you right now. Seriously, did you snort caffeine while you were at it?"

"Matt! I don't and never in my life have I snort anything. And I'm not tired because I may have had," you said, pausing to figure out how many drinks you had earlier, "seven cups of coffee, well ice coffee. I learned how to make it the way I like it and it tends to contain a lot of sugar."

"..."

"Matt?" you quipped, hearing a low snore coming from him. _'My poor sweet Matty. I guess I should let him sleep. I can make up for being a pain in the ass towards him in the morning when he's in a better mood. Hopefully, he won't realize that the game could have waited because there was a save spot before the cave.'_ you thought, slipping your leg over his and tucking your head against his chest.


End file.
